1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-aperture imaging system that uses multiple apertures of different f-numbers to estimate depth of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual-aperture camera has two apertures. A narrow aperture, typically at one spectral range such as infrared (IR), produces relatively sharp images over a long depth of focus. A wider aperture, typically at another spectral range such as RGB, produces sometimes blurred images for out of focus objects. The pairs of images captured using the two different apertures can be processed to generate distance information of an object, for example as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/579,568, which is incorporated herein by reference. However, conventional processing methods can be computationally expensive.
Therefore, there is a need to improve approaches for depth map generation.